


Tiny Sybil

by RedLights



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family, Fluff, Multi, New Family, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I just want Sybil to be alive, okay?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Sybil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ino), [Mariella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella/gifts), [Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe/gifts).



"We're naming her Sybil." Tom announced, arm around his wife. She held the newborn in her arms. The Crawleys all grinned and the room echoed with congratulations. Robert smiled and Cora kissed her youngest daughter fondly.

"Won't that be terribly confusing?" Violet inquired.

"I don't think so." Sybil spoke up. "I wasn't sure either, but Tom insisted. Besides, I've already taken to calling her Sybbie."

The Dowager Countess nodded and looked at the child sleeping comfortably in her mother's arms, her eyes softer than usual. A great-grandchild, born to her granddaughter and a chauffeur. She couldn't have predicted that all those years ago, when Cora and Robert ahad made that same announcement.

"I think it's wonderful," Mary said, standing to embrace her brother in law. She walked over to Sybil and kissed her cheek. "She looks like you, darling."

"No, she has Tom's eyes." Sybil said.

"Yes, but your hair; look, she already has your beauty," Edith said. "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

Matthew clapped Tom on the back and congratulated him as everyone talked and laughed.

"I suppose you're stuck here with us, then." He said, looking around at what they'd married into.

The new father glanced at his wife, surrounded by her family. "It's funny, Matthew - I don't mind one bit. Everything's perfect now."

"Tom Branson, satisfied? Who'd have guessed!" Matthew joked.

"I certainly wouldn't have, but I am." Tom replied, happier than he'd ever thought he could be.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear it, Tom. Many congratulations."

Matthew turned as Robert approached, wanting to congratulate his son in law. Matthew saw his wife across the room, where she was holding the baby. Mary glanced up from little Sybbie and caught Matthew's eye. She winked before turning her attention back to her niece, rocking her gently. He grinned. A child truly was a blessing.

 


End file.
